My Winter Break
by HikariChi13
Summary: A ZeroxOc Crackfic. Oneshot Zero, Remee decides to make her winter break with zero very interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by "30 ways to annoy Zero" by Aiko no kaze**

* * *

Remee sighed as she stared at the screen of her computer. Winter break had just started and yet, here she was, bored out of her mind. Remee groaned as she leaned against the chair. Her fingers typed on the keyboard unconsciously, her eyes widening at what she saw on the screen. Her lips curled into an evil smirk as she stared at the dreaded list on the computer. Oh yes. She will have one interesting break. Remee printed off the list and laughed maniacally, catching some weird stares from her roommate. "Hmm, let's see," she mumbled.

"One: Purposely give yourself a paper cut and then lick the blood in front of him."

Remee grinned knowing exactly how to make that happen. She walked towards the door of her dorm, all the while her roommate giving her a head shake. She sauntered down the hallways, out the building, towards Zero's dorm. Once she appeared in front of his door, she gave a soft knock. After an eternity of waiting, Zero had finally opened his door with an annoyed expression. His violet eyes cold and deadly. His silver hair in a stray of disarray. "What do you want?" he asked, never stepping aside. Remee gave him the most innocent pout she could muster. "What? I can't come visit?" she told him.

"No."

Remee frowned, but then smiled brightly at him. "I was wondering if you can help me on my essay," she told him. Zero raised an eyebrow. Her dark brown hair cascaded down to her waist, framing her tan face. She still had on her black uniform making her black eyes pop out. Something in her eyes didn't seem right. Oh boy. "What essay?" he asked suspiciously. Remee looked away, avoiding his patronising gaze. "Oh you know, the one Patch Eye-Sensei told us to do," she told him. Zero looked at her momentarily confused.

"He told us to do an essay?"

Remee nodded quickly. Zero cocked his eyebrow and sighed. "Whatever it is, I don't want anything to do with it," he said as he began shutting the door in her face. Remee thought quickly. Sure, Zero is a cold jerk sometimes but he was still guy. And no matter what kind of guy they are, they can't help but fall for a woman's charm. Ok, maybe if he was gay, but that's not the point. Remee quickly caught the door and pressed herself against Zero's chest. Her finger traced lightly on his shirt while the other stroked the back of his neck.

Zero stiffened at the sudden assault. "C'mon, please, I really do need help on that essay," she said huskily. Zero pried her hands off of him gently and nodded. 'Yes!' She skipped into his room and smiled at him. "Do you have some notebook paper I can use? I'd like to brainstorm first," Remee told Zero. He sighed as he ran his fingers in his hair. Two minutes later, Zero handed her a piece of loose notebook leaf paper and just as Remee took it, a red line appeared on her index finger making her drop the piece of paper.

It slowly floated on the ground. The only sound that was made was the paper landing on the ground with a loud snap. Remee grinned as she saw him stiffen and hold his breath. She brought her finger up to her lips. She licked her lips before putting her finger in her mouth. She let her small pink tongue run over her finger slowly. Zero's eyes widened and his mouth gaped at her.

Before he could say anything, Remee laughed so loud that even the vampires in the Moon dorm had to put earplugs in their ears. Zero growled at her as she sprinted out of his room. She washed away tears from the corner of her eyes. Remee pulled out the list out of her pocket. She smiled and smirked.

"All right, onto number two!"

* * *

**Sooo what did you think? There is more to the list soo..**

**Should I continue it? **

**Do you Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Want to run me over for writing it?**

**Tell me what you think! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just like I promised! Here is Chapter 2! Tell me what you think cuz I really need that critism, otherwise how am I supposed to know if I'm improving?**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight**

* * *

"Take pictures of Yuuki and Kaname sharing an intimate moment and give them to Zero," Remee read out loud. The corner of her pink moist lips tilted, forming into a mischievious grin as a plan was already forming in her head. It was too perfect, hard to miss. She was so glad to have luck on her side for this awaiting event.

After deciding it was ok to go along with the plan, she stopped and thought for another minute. Staring at the crinkled piece of paper in her hand, she immidiately decided to do number two and three at the same time. Why not? It would go along smoothly if she did it just right. Remee couldn't hold back her excitement. Number two and three were perfect for each other.

Remee smirked evily as a new plan formed in her head. Tucking the crinkling, white piece of paper in her pocket she made her way towards Yuuki's dorm room, which was a building away. Her idea is genious! She couldn't find one single fault. For a moment, she felt bad for her victims. They were being played and toyed as if they were her puppets. A frown replaced her previous smirk when she just shrugged indifferently. Well, that was their fault for meeting her in the first place. They were doomed the second they said hi. They should've known better.

The tall old building came into view, blocking the blazing sun rays from her face. Seriously, its frickin December and christmas was only a week away. Where was the goddamn snow! She didn't move to Vampireville for nothing. Well, that was a lie. She had no choice. It wasn't her fault that her neighbor kept making noises out of the engine of his motorcycle.

Who in their right mind goes out on a Saturday morning? It was frickin 11am and she had some..uhm...adult beverages earlier that night. She wanted some goddamn sleep and sleep she will have, but noo, her neighbor decided to blare the engine for ten minutes and once he decided to leave, it was too late. Poor George, he never did get to ride that motorcycle.

The gate was merely a couple of feet away as she approached closer and closer. Remee sometimes tried, and she _tried_, to understand the need for the replica of China's Great Wall. She understood that the poor unfortunate souls of the Moon Dorm had rabid fangirls. Was that the reason why? Ruka could easily scare them away. The way she stares at Kaname made her shiver. Ruka could be the frickin president of his fangirl club.

Remee stopped for a second and found herself unsurprised at the thought. If she happened to stumble upon a cult session, her most likely reaction would be to just keep on walking and pretend she didn't just see girls worshipping a poorly made life-size cardboard Kaname. Then again, those rich bitches always managed to make a custom one.

Remee made it to the wooden gate and knocked once. She stood there for a couple of minutes and when no one answered she decided to jump the stone wall. She thanked her mom to sign her up for Gymnastics. Remee climbed the tree that happened to have a branch looming over the wall. She tried not to freak out when she saw a bee's nest at the end of the branch. Her palms became sweaty and a trickle of sweat slid down her forehead.

The branch creaked everytime she moved towards the top of the wall. The bee's nest swayed lightly back and forth, and if she didn't know any better the bees were just waiting for her to take two more steps so they could sting her with their flowery knive butts of fury.

Remee soon turned pale when she took one more step and the bee's nest fell. Splat, boom, kablam. Her mouth gaped and her eyes widened. Mother Nature stilled and only silence was heard. _Son of a-_. She felt her body stiffen when she heard the angry buzz of bees. Remee moved and ran for her life. There was no way in hell that she was gonna let some bees take away her fun.

_One._

_Two._

_Three. _

Remee jumped and grabbed the closest branch. Her fingers immediately latched on the rough wood when she just swayed there. She was planning to climb down the tree when a loud crack resounded throughout the yard. Remee stared in horror when she saw the branch couldn't withstand her weight and was breaking, fast.

She grunted when she tried to swing her leg over the branch when it finally gave way. She screamed as gravity pulled her down. Her eyes were tightly clenched and her muscles tense as she awaited the painful fall, but it never came.

Cold, pale hands were grabbing the warm flesh of her thigh and shoulder. Cool breath brushed over her face as she relaxed. Slowly opening her eyes, her heart stopped. Of all people that could've saved her, it had to be the stupid blue eyed playboy. A smirking face looked down at her as mischivious eyes roamed her still form. A pearly white fang portruded out of pale pink lips.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Are you lost little kitten?"

_Ugh. Cocky bastard._

"No, I'm not lost and I would like you to refrain to me as little kitten Aido."

Aido let her stand and closed the proximity between them before she could shove him away. "Your words hurt me so, my dear. Don't I have the privileage as a friend to call you whatever I want?" He asked with fake innocence. Remee gave him a rough push and straightened her uniform.

"I don't see any friends around.."

Aido grabbed his non-beating heart, looking hurt and stricken. Remee rolled her eyes and walked around Aido and headed towards the entrance of the Moon Dorms. In a split second, Aido was there blocking her path. "Ah, Ah, not so fast little kitten. You're not supposed to be here," he told her as he grabbed her arm. She scowled at him, silently cursing him to burst into flames. He was ruining everything!

"Aido, get out of my way before you become vampire bacon."

Unaffected by the threat he turned her around and walked her to the gates. "I'm flattered that you came here for me, but weak, little kitties aren't supposed to be here," Aido said. Remee flushed in anger. How dare he call her weak.

"Listen here you cocky bastard, I didn't come here for you. I have enough sweet ass to spare. I came here to talk to Kaname."

Aido stilled, all humor disappitated. "Why? Did something happen?" He asked in a rush, shaking her shoulders violently. Remee's head lolled back and forth from the force before she slapped him. Aido cried in surprise and grabbed his reddened cheek. "Get yourself together man! Don't get your panties in a bunch," she said. The blonde blushed and looked away.

" Then why are you here to see Kaname?"

Remee pinched the bridge of her nose as she let out an annoyed sigh. Then the plan changed. Still perfect, no faults. She grinned evily at the blue eyed vampire as she put her idea in action.

"Aido-kun, I would like you to do me a favor.."

Aido gulped in fear, the aura radiating off the girl was terrifying and realized that he was in deep crap.

xXx

"Are you sure this is gonna work?"

Remee nodded as she hid in a bush with Aido, waiting for her victims to appear. She had told Yuuki to meet her here because she had found a lost black puppy. Seriously, for a Guardian she was gullible. Aido fidgeted in nervousness as he also awaited for the vampire prince to show.

He had lied that Yuuki Cross wanted to..uhm..notify him of her..ehh...feelings. It wasn't a total lie, the girl was blindly in love with him. He sighed and worried his lip, careful as to not bite too hard. Remee rolled her eyes and grabbed Aido's face with her hands as to make him face her.

"Chill out, for god sake's your a frickin vampire! It'll work. You 'accidenlty' push them and voala, intimate moment complete."

"But, what about number three? You'll get your hands eaten if you even dare touch Zero's face!"

"Oh my god. How hard can it be? All I have to do is take pictures of Yuuki and Kaname sharing an intimate moment and give them to him and then ask him, "Why so serious?" and forcefully make his mouth form a smile. Then I'm on my merry way to form the next plan."

Aido stared at her in disbelief and shook his head. "You are insane," he grunted softly as he went back to staring at the open space. Remee gave him an incredicouls look. Aido turned to face her again and arched a blonde eyebrow. "What?"

"You just figured it out?"

He was about to respond when Remee's hand covered his mouth and saw two figures approaching from opposite sides. Yuuki looked around the small opening, searching for her friend. "Remee! Where are you?" She called. A rustle of leaves startled her and she was about to grab her weapon when a large hand grabbed her shoulder. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she stared up at a beautiful slender face. Long, dark lashes framing smoldering aubern eyes.

"Ka-kaname-sama? What are you doing here?"

Kaname grabbed her chin and tilted it upwards. An unnamed emotion marring his features as he stared down at his precious jewel. "Yuuki," he said in a tone that even made Remee shiver. She had to hand it to him, Kaname sure knew how to use his vampire charm.

"I was notified that you had something important to tell me."

"Huh?"

Yuuki stared at him in confusion. What was Kaname-sama talking about? She was here to meet with Remee-chan so they could rescue that cute dog. "A-ano, Kaname-sama," she stammered as she finally realized the close proximity. This was it! This was her chance!

"Aido! Now!"

In a second Aido was standing behind the vampire prince and thrust him forward. Kaname's eyes widened and held onto Yuuki for support. It was as if everything was in slow motion. Aido running out of there as if his life depended on it, which it did.

Chubaka noises were made and spit was everywhere. Clothes were messed up and a case of bad hair all in one. Remee was jumping out of the bushes as she lifted her dispendable camera to catch the moment. The sound of the flash was the only thing heard.

Yuuki satred into Kaname's wide eyes as their lips stayed intact. His full weight was mounted on her and if someone manage to stumble upon them, it would take a lot of explanations as to why they were in that position. Kaname was inbetween Yuuki's legs, her skirt rided up and shirt showing smooth skin. Her cheeks flushed pink and hair mussed. His forearms propped and pretty much in the same condition.

"Aido! Run!"

"Why did you say my name! Now he knows I did it!"

* * *

**Mwahaha Remee's plan is almost fulfilled! Tune in next time to see the next half! **

**Don't forget to Review!**


End file.
